


Evening Sun

by monafruit



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Love, Otome - Freeform, gavin - Freeform, otomegame, vampire, vampirehunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monafruit/pseuds/monafruit
Summary: Gavin, the vampire hunter has encountered the monster that has been rumored to take part in the disappearance of Loveland’s citizens. He’ll find that she’s more than meets the eye as he learns the hard truth about his past. Will Loveland be safe once again?Inspired by the characters Nadja and Gregor from What We Do in the Shadows (TV Series).
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Original Female Character(s), Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The city of Loveland isn’t the same as it was 100 years ago. Many say this change started after the events that transpired with the Loveland tower. The storm that night brought something with it. Rumors say it was monster disguised as a bewitching beauty. Gavin wasn’t a fan for rumors, but something itched inside him. It urged him to prove all the gossipers wrong. But then again, they’ve had many civilians go missing. One of the places that was rumored to be the resting place of the monster was the sole castle that laid at the end of the forest on the outskirts of the city.


	2. The Woman in the Red Coat

Gavin approached the front gate of the castle. The castle seemed a blur with all the snow falling. The gate creaked as Gavin pushed his way through. The trees that surrounded him were stripped of their leaves and appeared burnt as night. The chilling wind caused Gavin to pull up his mask. The fabric that ran across his cheeks burned trying to adjust to the warmth. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a red figure zip past him. He instinctively turned, but all that was left was the desolate forest in its peaceful nature. Gavin continued cautiously with his hand on the sword that was holstered to his side. There were only a few miles left before reaching the place when he heard humming. The melodic tune sounded as if it was coming from the left of him, but switched to the right. Soon after, Gavin was unable to identify where the source of the melody was coming from. It wasn’t until the splash of red flashed once again in his vision. This time, it made itself visible in front of him. The figure swayed as it inched closer to Gavin. The humming he heard was much clearer now.

“Who’s there?!” Gavin unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the suspicious figure. The figure only grew closer and Gavin noticed something was off. The figure wore a bulky red coat, as was appropriate for the weather at the moment, but the figure’s feet were bare. The figure released the locks of hair that had been kept in her coat and breathed deeply.

“A human coming to play. How exciting!” The woman threw her arms up in appraisal and smiled. She soon made her way to Gavin in an enchanting walk.

“That’s far enough! Who are you?”

“Who am I? Does it really matter?” The woman giggled. She continued speaking, but it only translated as mumbles to Gavin.

“Now look here, Missy. I don’t wanna hurt you.” The woman in the red coat burst into laughter.

“ _ You  _ don’t want to hurt  _ me?  _ You’re the one you should be worried about, Honey. _ ” _ She stopped laughing and held a serious expression. The hair on Gavin’s neck rose as the woman’s voice lowered. The words he wanted to say caught in his throat as the woman before him disappeared. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings, but was left with a barren tundra.

“Now stay still, Dearie,” the voice appeared behind Gavin, but he could not react fast enough. There was a sharp pain at first, but then it faded. His legs felt like butter and his vision only blurred. He had the strength to turn around to face the woman, but collapsed onto the ground. The snow was thick enough to break his fall, but before he could fade into unconsciousness he heard the woman say his name in a frightened whimper.

Those golden eyes were unmistakably his in the way that they glanced at MC. She cupped his face and moved his light brown hair that tried to mask his face. His eyes slowly shut as he fell deeper into his dreamy melancholic limbo.

_ This can’t be happening. Tell me this isn’t happening.  _ The man that has appeared before MC is the one person she chose to forget. Time and time again he has appeared before her as if he was a dream. A bitter, but wonderful dream. One in which she never wants to wake, despite how much it hurts her. This vampire hunter couldn’t have been her long lost husband...right? 

MC poked the unconscious man before her. The man simply groaned and scrunched his nose. She bit her nails as was her habit whenever she was frustrated or anxious.

“What to do with you?”

MC walked out of the room where Gavin slept and walked to her library. She slid her finger across the books in hopes of finding the book that may possibly help her.

Gavin woke with an excruciating pain in his head. The bed he laid on was unfamiliar as was the room around him. The drapes were covered in tinted black with silver Victorian designs. On the table next to him was a glass of water and two oval-shaped pills. Near the glass of water was a small piece of paper with a writing saying  _ Take.  _ Gavin did not enjoy the idea of taking medicine that a stranger left for him to drink. He picked up the note and noticed that there was more writing on the back.

_ Just take it. If I wanted to kill you, believe me, you wouldn’t be reading this. _

Gavin raised an eyebrow and scoffed. He was surprised, but frustrated that the person who left the note had read his mind before he had the chance to think of it. He took the pills from the table and popped them into his mouth and drowned them with the water provided.

“Hello?” Gavin called out into the hallway. The wind howled around the castle while the branches scratched on the windows. The thuds of each hit were enough to spook Gavin. He called out once more and heard rustling down the hall. He opened the door across the corridor and found the woman from earlier with her head consumed in a book. Her eyes shut and her hair resting softly against her cheeks. It was enough to indicate to Gavin that she must be exhausted. The look on her face was so calm and serene, unlike their first meeting outside. She was almost hypnotizing; enough to entertain Gavin to watch her for more than a few minutes. His eyes followed her fallen hand to a book that laid flat on the floor. He slowly crept towards the woman and picked up the book. It was a diary. The entries dated hundreds of years back. He flipped through it and stopped when something caught his attention. He removed the photograph that hid within the pages.The photograph depicted a man and a woman in a warm embrace. The woman was smiling, almost as if on the brink of laughing. It was the woman that he found sleeping. He turned his attention to the man standing next to her, seemingly loathing the idea of having to confront the reality of the situation. It was a man who looked exactly like Gavin, but in different attire. It was a coincidence, right? These kinds of things hardly happened. Coincidences weren’t in Gavin’s vocabulary, but here was his reality. The man in the picture looked and  _ was _ Gavin. How? He wasn’t sure.

“I can’t believe it myself,” said the woman who had her back facing Gavin. The woman looked down and away somberly. “Do you remember me?” A sadness in her voice consumed the words as they flowed out. Gavin was baffled, unable to comprehend the question. How could he remember her if this was the first time he met her?

“No. I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you.”


End file.
